


remember me

by castoraway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castoraway/pseuds/castoraway
Summary: @exoficfest için yazılmıştır.





	remember me

**bölüm 1 - kalp yaraları sandığım kadar kolay geçmiyor**

Do Kyungsoo bana küçükken sarı saçı çok sevdiğini söylemişti. Eğer bir gün birine aşık olursa saçının sarı olacağına emindi. Bana bunu söylediği gün saçlarımı sarıya boyatmaya karar vermiştim ya da vermişim. Bu kararı verdiğimi hatırlamıyordum. On dokuzumda eve sarı saçla döndüğümde annem beş yaşındayken sürekli bundan bahsettiğimi anlatmıştı. Annemin beni incitmek istmediğine emindim. Ama yine de canım yanmıştır. Pek hatırlamak istediğim bir şey değildi.

Sarı saçlarımı elimle düzeltmeye çalışırken çömeldiğim kaldırımdan diğer elimden destek alarak kalktım. Yaklaşık iki saattir oturduğum bu yerden kalkma sebebim beynimdeki saçma düşüncelere bir cevap bulamamam, havanın oldukça yağmurlu olması ve beynimi biraz daha zorlarsam kendi benliğime ihanet edip komşu mahalledeki pek de komşumuz sayılmayacak Do Kyungsoo'nun kapısının önünde bitecek olmam. Kendimi bildim bileli aynı evde sadece bir mimik sahibi yıllar değişse de kendisi gram değişmeyen Do Kyungsoo yaklaşık altı ay önce kendi motorcu arkadaş grubunu kurdu. Çete denmesini istemiyor çünkü gereksiz bir hava kattığını düşünüyormuş ve ben, asla beni duymayacağını bilsem de buna dikkat ediyorum. Kendine motorcu arkadaş grubu kurması beni bozmadı, hayır, beni bu gruba almaması da bozmadı. Ya da esmer bomba sürekli gülen herifin tekini bu gruba katması beni bozmadı. Bozan oydu diyebileceğimizi sanmıyorum en azından. Do Kyungsoo, aynı zamanda benim dört-on iki yaş arası çocukluk arkadaşımdı. Anneme göre ben ona resmen hayranmışım, ya da aşık. Kendini eşcinsellik konusunda bilgilendirdiğinden beri bana "Oğlum biz galiba senin damadını kaçırdık." der. Her neyse. Kyungsoo'nun arkasından dolanıp küçük kızlardan çaldığım güzel tokaları saçına takmaya çalışır beni engelleyip itince de ağlamaya başlarmışım, ki zaten artık saçları uzun değil ve istese de kimse toka takamaz çünkü saçlarını kısa kullanmayı seviyormuş. Kimse benim ağlamamı susturamazken beni ağlatan kişi olsa da Kyungsoo yanıma yaklaşıp benimle konuşmaya başlayınca aniden ağlamayı kesermişim. Kimse bunun nedenini bilmiyor, çok utanç verici bulduğumdan kimseye söylemedim. Kyungsoo, bana küçükken ağlarken çok çirkin olduğumu söylerdi. "Iy, sümüklerin bile akıyor kes artık şunu." diye çıkışırdı. Bir gün eğer ağlamayı kesmezsem yanımdan gideceğini söyledi, çirkin şeylere katlanamıyormuş. Ben de bu dediğini dinlemedim çünkü o zamanlar Kyungsoo'nun beni bırakabilme ihtimalini aklım almıyordu. İçli içli ağladığım bir günün sonrası Kyungsoo benimle tam olarak bir hafta konuşmadı. Ondan sonra bir daha hiç yanında ağlamadım. Eğer ağlarken onunla karşılaşırsam hala yolumu çevirir ya da ağlamayı keserim. Konuşmayı bırakmış olsak da değiştiremediğim bazı huylar, rutinler var.

On iki yaşımdayken Do Kyungsoo'ya aşıktım. Bana yakın olan kimsenin bundan haberi yok çünkü sonu içler acısı bir kalp kırıklığı ile biten umutsuz bir aşktı bu. Ona kimin yazdığı üzerinde yazılı olmayan aşk mektupları yazar her arkadaşları ile dışarı çıktığında kapısının önüne bırakırdım. Bir süre boyunca anonimliğimi korumayı başardım, kendisi yürek yakan tiplerdendi -hala öyle- ve bir sürü kişi peşinde dolanırdı. Yine bir gün yazdığım mektubu kapısının önündeki çiçek saksısının içine koyuyordum. Her şey oldukça iyi gidiyordu, piyano kursu için evden çıkmıştı ve en az bir yarım saat daha eve gelmemesi lazımdı. "Sehun?" Gelen sesle arkama dönmedim çünkü soğuk terler akıtmakla ve olduğum yerde donakalmakla meşguldüm. Eyvah, diye geçirdim içimden, bu sefer gerçekten battım. Aslında düşününce arkadan oldukça komik görünüyor olmalıydım. Elimde mavi renkli, üzerinde küçük pembe kalpler olan mektubu eğilip papatyaların bulunduğu saksıya görünecek şekilde yerleştirmeye çalışıyordum. Bir süre daha onu duymamış gibi aynı pozisyonda durmaya devam ettim. Aklımdan kaçıp gitmenin mümkün olup olmadığını tartıyordum. Sonra yine beklemediğim bir şey oldu, yanıma yaklaşıp kolumdan tutarak onunla yüzleşmemi sağladı. Panik halinde elimde kalmış olan mektubu saklamaya uğraşıyordum. Ama bunu becerebildiğim Kyungsoo'nun elime odaklanmış bakışlarından da anlaşılacağı üzere pek söylenemezdi. "Senin mektubun mu bu?" Sessiz kaldım. "Sehun bana bak, tüm bu mektupları sen mi yazıyordun?" Uzun bir süre sessiz kalmaya devam ettim. Yüzüm kızardı, ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Onu kaybetmek istemiyordum, benimle dalga geçmesini istemiyordum. Ani bir hareketle ben ne olduğunu anlamadan mektubu elimden alınca da koşa koşa evime girdim. Bu Do Kyungsoo ile her türlü ilişkimin bitişi oldu.

Dokuz yıl sonra hala etkisi azalmamış, bir dönem nefret ettiğimi sanmış olsam da kalp yaralarının öyle sandığım gibi kolayca geçmediğini anlamamı sağlayan Do Kyungsoo için yaptığım her şeyin basit bir şekilde atılışını çünkü bir seksen boylarında, esmer ve gülüşü güzel biri olmadığımı içime sindire sindire ağlıyorum. Motora merak saldığını öğrendiğim gün nefret ettiğim bir araç olan motoru kullanmayı öğrenmek ve ehliyet almak için kursa gitmeye başladım, belki beni tamamen silmemiştir diye düşünerek motor yarışlarına katılmak için arkadaş grubu topladığını öğrenince Chanyeol'dan birkaç hareket öğrendim daha sonra beni grubuna almasa da beni fark etmesini sağlamak istedim ve Chanyeol'un arkadaş grubuna katıldım. En çok da beni fark etmesini sağlamak istiyorum. Bir zamanlar peşinde dolaşan, çocukluğunu birlikte geçirdiği beni bu kadar kolay unutmasını aklım almıyor. Ve bunları düşünüyor olmak hem aklımı hem de kalbimi acıtıyor. "Sehun, bu halin ne oğlum?" "Yok bir şeyim. Bilirsin işte, ne zaman geleceği belli olmayan yaz yağmurları." "İçeri geç." Baekhyun hakkında en sevdiğim şey ne halde olduğunuzu sadece yüzünüze bakarak bile anlayabilen biri olmasına rağmen kendisinin insanlara duygusal destek verme alanındaki başarısızlığı yüzünden siz susmak isterseniz o da susuyor ya da konuyu değiştiriyor olmasıydı. Önünde ağlamadığınız sürece pek bir sorun yok sayılır çünkü asıl elinin kolunun bağlanması ağlayan birini gördüğünde yaşanır. Bunu Chanyeol film izlerken bir anda ağlamaya başladığında fark etmiştik. Ben de bu yüzden kızaran gözlerimi ve akan yaşları yüzümü ovuşturarak geçirmeye çalıştım. Ağlama sebebimi ona açıklamaya çalışmak kabusum olurdu. Bu bahsettiğim Do Kyungsoo'nun motorcu arkadaş grubu son yarıştan sonra yarışlara katılmama kararı aldı. Son yarış yarı finaldi yani onu kazandıktan sonra finalde bizimle karşılaşacaklardı. Ama gruptaki esmer bomba, Chanyeol'dan duyduğuma göre adı Jongin, son yarışta yaptığı bir manevra sonucu kendini yerde buldu. Kolu kırılmıştı. Jongin'in kolu kırılması yüzünden kazanmış olsalar da son yarışa katılmayacaklarını söylediler. Biz de otomatik olarak kazananlar olmuştuk ama benim istediğim şey bu değildi. Kazanmak umrumda değildi. Görmezden geliyor olsa da gözünün dibinde olmak, var oluşumu kabul etmesini sağlamak istiyordum. Ve bunun için elimde olan bir şans daha böylece yok olmuştu. İnsanlara lanet okumayı sevmesem de istemsiz Jongin adlı çıtkırıldıma -aşırı hızda düşüp sadece kolunu kırmayı başarmış olması umrumda değildi- lanet okudum.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un evi hakkında sevdiğim bir şey kendi eviniz olmasa da kendi eviniz gibi hissettirmeyi başarıyordu. Zaten sürekli buraya gelmemden dolayı her şeyin yerini biliyordum. Işıklar kapalı bile olsa her eşyayı, odayı ezberden bulabileceğime emindim. Yaklaşık dört yıl önceye kadar Baekhyun bu evde kendi ailesi ile yaşıyordu. On altı yaşındayken evdeki boğucu boşanma süreci kavgaları ve kasvetinden kaçmak için kendimi sıcacık bir ortam olarak gördüğüm bir yere sürüklemek aklıma gelen en iyi çözüm olmuştu. Ailesi çok sevecen ve konuşkan insanlar olduğundan -kendisi gibi- asla kapının dış mandalı hissini tatmazdınız. Ailesi emekli olup kafalarını dinleyecekleri bir yere taşınınca bu ev Baekhyun'a kaldı. Onlarla gidebilecekken burada kalmayı seçti. Ben de on yedi yaşında ailesi yeni boşanmış bir genç olarak içimdeki boşluk hissinden kurtulmak için Baekhyun'un yaydığı ev gibi hissettiren sevgi dolu auraya sığındım. İçimde birçok boşluk olduğunu o zamanlar bilmiyordum.

Ailesi boşanmış çocuklar, özellikle aileniz kalp kırıcı olaylar ve kavga ile yollarını ayırmışsa, birçok yıkık dökük parça ile baş başına kalır. Benim yıkık dökük daima eksik kalacak parçamın gerçek aşkın ne olduğunu öğrenmemek olduğunu düşünüyordum. Önümde aşık insanlar vardı, evet, birçok örneğini de gözlemlemiştim ama işte insanın gerçekten birbilerinden asla ayrılmayacak tipte insanların olduğunu özellikle de bununla ilgili sorunlar yaşamışsa aklı bir türlü almıyor. Kendimi on beşimden sonra birine aşık olmaktan öylesine soyutladım ki belki de kırıklarımı toplamaya çalışırken fark ettiğim içimdeki bu duygu ışığını onca gölgenin ve karanlığın arasında anca fark edebildim. Şimdi de sadece kafamı duvarlara vurup içimdeki her şeyi özgür bırakmak istiyorum. Özgür kalmak istiyorum. Ve bir çocukluk hatırasından fazlası olmak.

"Sehun, bu saatte dışarda ne yapıyordun?" Odasından çıkıp salona inen Chanyeol beni görünce yanıma oturdu. Chanyeol tanıdığım en iyi yürekli insandı. Sevgisi on beş bin kilometre öteden belli oluyordu. Bu eve de kendine itiraf edemediği endişeleri yüzünden yerleşmişti. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol aslında çocukluk arkadaşları. Aileleri Chanyeol'un ailesi buraya taşındığından beri sıkı fıkı arkadaşlar. Bebeklikten beri yan yana oldukları için onların da aileleri gibi yakın olmama gibi bir şansları olmamış. Baekhyun burada kalmak isteyince Chanyeol de Baekhyun'un ailesi rahatlasın diye onun yanına taşındı. Aslında Chanyeol'un onunla yaşamaya karar vermesi herhangi birini rahatlatacak bir haber değil, Chanyeol dışında. Ama o kendi içimi rahatlatmak için yanına taşındım demeyeceği için herkese bunu böyle aktarıyor. Gerçek sevgi varsa her şeyden önce bu ikisinin piyangosuna çıkacağını düşünüyorum. "Evde bunaldım." İçten bir gülümsemeyle saçlarımı karıştırdı. "Sırılsıklam olmuşsun git duş al." Bahanemin sadece bir yalan olduğunu anlamıştı muhtemelen. Lafını ikiletmeden yukarı kata çıktım.

Duştan çımış yerime kurulduğumdan beri ne anlatmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Yarım saattir sessizlik içinde bakışıp duruyorduk ve bir açıklama bekledikleri o kadar belli oluyordu ki her göz teması kurduğumuzda biri sürekli karnıma yumruk geçiriyor gib hissetmeye başlamıştım. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol üç saniye boyunca birbirlerine bakıp, bana kalırsa telepatik iletişim kurup tekrar bana bakmaya başladılar. "Dökül bakalım." Baekhyun konuşunca aptalı oynamaya karar verdim. Saklamaktan zarar gelmezdi ve bu güne kadar da herhangi bir zarar gelmemişti. Evet, belki bazen çaresiz hissediyor ve birileriyle konuşmak istiyordum ama ne diyebilirdim ki? "Yıllardır benimle konuşmayan birine karşı beslememem gereken duygular besliyorum aynı zamanda beni umursamamak için üstün bir çaba sarf ediyor." cümlesi yakından uzaktan kulağa mantıklı bir açıklama gibi gelmiyordu. Gerçi kulağa sağlıklı geldiği de söylenemezdi. Yani her türlü sonucunda bataklığa dalacağım bir yola giriş yapmıştım. "Dedim ya, evde bunalıp hava almak için dışarı çıktım." Bu sefer konuşan Chanyeol oldu. "Elimizde büyüdün kereta, ciğerini biliyoruz senin. Zorlama, dökül içinde ne kaldıysa." Derin bir nefes aldım.

"Do Kyungsoo'yu hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi?"

Kısa süreli bir sessizlik oluştu. Terlemeye başladığımı hissediyordum.

"Yarışçılardan biri değil mi? Onun ne alakası var ki?"

''Sana kötü bir şey mi yaptı? Gidip dövelim mi?''

Hafifçe bir sırıtış yüzümde yerini alırken gözlerimi kapattım, derin bir nefes aldım. Anlatmaya nereden başlamam gerekiyordu, düşüncelerimi sesli hale getirmenin bir yolu var mıydı, gereksiz bir nedenden dolayı mı geriliyordum bilmiyordum. Ama artan gerginlik duygusu ve boğazımda oluşan düğüm konuşmama izin vermiyor, dilimin ucuna gelen tüm kelimeleri geri yutuyordum. Anlatacağım şey zor değildi. Ama benim üstümde büyük bir etkisi olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti ve bu olayı gerçekten yıllar sonra birilerine anlatacak olmak kendimi kaybetmemi sağlıyordu. Kendimi sakinleştirmeye ve kafamın içindeki saçma sesleri susturmaya çalışıyordum. Titrek bir nefes verdim. Olabildiğince kendimi toparladım ve dilim çözülmüş gibi hissettim.

Ve sonra anlatmaya başladım.

Aklımda yer alan her detayla Do Kyungsoo'yu anlattım. Hayal kırıklıklarımı ortaya serdim ve tepkilerini inceleyecek rahatlığı kendimde bulamadım. Ağlamamak için kendimle savaşıyordum. Evet, kulağa çok can yakan bir olay gibi gelmiyordu ama insan psikolojisi de sanıldığı kadar çetin ceviz değildi. Kimisine göre ufak tefek olan olaylar bile yara bırakabilirdi. Bende de böyle olmuştu. Tüm her şeyi anlatıp ilk defa kafamın içini boşalttığımda rahatlamıştan çok kendimi neden anlattığımı sorgulayıp pişman olurken buldum. Anlatmamam gerekiyordu. Çocukça bir olaydı. Artık bir yetişkin sayılırdım, sonuçta reşit bir bireydim ve kafamı bu gibi saçma olaylarla doldurmamam gerekirdi. Baekhyun yüzüme ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde bakıyordu. Muhtemelen denilecek en iyi sözleri aklında seçip toparlamak istiyordu. Böyle kararsız bir halde olması benim suçumdu. Chanyeol yanıma gelmiş tek söz etmeden sadece sımsıkı bana sarılıyordu. Kendimi suçlamaya devam ediyordum. Çünkü yapacak başka bir şey yoktu. Her zaman kendimi suçlardım. Kendini suçlama sanatında ustalaşmıştım. Belki de kendimi suçluyor olmak artık benim için doğal bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti. Ve yine bunun sorumlusu bendim. 

Yaşadıklarımın sorumlusu bendim. Do Kyungsoo bunu biliyor olmalıydı. Belki de bu kadar kötü olduğum için bir anda hayatımdan çıkmayı tercih etmişti.

Düşünmek istemedim.

**bölüm iki: do kyungsoo, senden nefret ediyorum**

Geçirdiğim bu iki hafta boyunca anladığım, ders çıkardığım tek şey yüreğinizden geçen herhangi bir şeyi birilerine anlatmak sizi gerçekten rahatlatmıyordu. Arkadaşlarınızın nasıl kişiler olduğu da bu olaya farklı bir sonuç getirmiyordu. Kişilikleri nasıl olursa olsun ister dalga geçmek ister yardım etmek için kapatılıp bir daha açılmayacağını düşündüğünüz konuları kazıyarak gün yüzüne çıkarıyorlardı. Geçen gün Chanyeol bir anda odamın içine dalıp "Kimi gördüm biliyor musun?" diyerek üzerime atladığında bunu çok daha iyi kavramıştım. Kimi gördüğünü biliyordum tabi. İki haftadır sürekli aynı kişiyi bir yerlerde görüyor, yanıma geliyor ve aynı cümleleri tekrar tekrar söylemekte sakınca bulmuyordu. Bundan yorulduğumu yüzüne karşı söyleyemiyordum. Çünkü bana yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyordum. Hayatımı konuşarak tekrar düzene koyabileceğime inanıyordu. İçimdeki belki de bunu kendisinin denemesi gerektiğini yüzüne karşı söyleme isteği de gün geçtikçe bir ateş gibi yoğunlaşıyordu. Gerçekten, bir şeyleri bedenimden kurtardığımdan beri her şey daha da zorlaşmış gibiydi. Bedenim şimdi boşalan parçasını dolduracak bir şeyler arıyor gibiydi. Ne istediğini bilmiyordum. Ne istediğimi bilmiyordum. Yıkıp dökmek mi istiyordum? Kalp kırmak mı istiyordum? Kendime zarar vermek mi istiyordum? Ya da belki de gerçekten konuşmak istiyordum. Bildiğim tek bir şey vardı, bedenim herhangi birini yapamayacak kadar bitkindi.

Yaz mevsiminde olduğumuz için elimdeki her imkanı yataktan çıkmamak adına kullanıyordum. Chanyeol ya da Baekhyun'u görmek istemiyordum. Dışarıya çıkıp Kyungsoo ya da Jongin'le karşılaşmak istemiyordum. Daha fenası onları birlikte görmeyi hiç ama hiç istemiyordum. Aralarında ne olduğunu, nasıl bir ilişkilerinin olduğunu bilmediğimden ve Kyungsoo'nun normalde kimseye bu kadar yakın davramadığını bildiğimden onları birlikte gördüğümde kocaman bir panik dalgasının üstüme doğru geldiğini hissedebiliyordum.

Yataktan çıkmamak konusunda üstün bir başarı elde etmiştim. Sadece yemek ve tuvalet ihtiyacımı karşılamak için dışarı adımımı atıyor ve kimseyle konuşmamak için kulaklığımı, yüksek sesli müziği yanımdan eksik etmiyordum. Bu aynı zamanda Chanyeol kapımın anahtarını yanıma aldığımdan odaya kapıyı kartla açmayı başararak girdiğinde çıkan hiçbir sesi duymamış olduğum anlamına geliyordu. Ve her şeyi anca Chanyeol üstüme kendini sırt üstü attığında fark etmem benim için pek de iyi bir olay değildi. Üstümden kalkmasını sağlamaya çalışırken susmasını sağlamanın daha önemli olduğunu unutmuş olmam pek de iyi olmayan olaylara eklenebilirdi.

Üstüme oturup hareket etmemi engelledikten sonra kulaklıklarımı çıkarttı. "Sehun, büyük ihtimalle son görüştüğünden beri çokça değişmiş biri için kendini yıpratıp durmanı istemiyorum. İnsanlar değişir, en yakın arkadaşlar bile birbirlerini tanıyamaz hale gelebilir. Konuşamadığın birinin ardından kendini yormanı istemiyorum. Şu an kalbini kırıyor olabilirim, biliyorum en mantıklı konuşmayı da yapıyor sayılmam, ama haftalardır kendini bir odaya kapatmana artık göz yumamam. Nolur, en azından benim için, dene." Ani bir tokat gibi yüzüme çarpan konuşmasının ardından tepki veremeyecek kadar şaşmıştım. Yüzüne baktım. Gerçekten benim için endişelendiğini biliyordum. Beni önemsediğini de biliyordum. Ama dediklerinin benim için ağır olduğu gerçeğinden kaçamıyordum. Yine de yerimden doğruluğ sımsıkı sarıldım. Gülerek sarılmama karşılık verdi. "Duş alıp üstünü değiştir. Toparlanmana yardımcı olacağını düşündüğüm için bir partiye gidiyoruz." "Kimin partisi?" "Jongdae." "Herkes uçkuru peşinde dolaşacak yani." Kollarımı iyice sıktı. "Tamam, bırak. Kalkıp hazırlanacağım."

Odadan çıkıp gittiğinde yavaş adımlarla duşa girdim. Sıcak su bedenimi rahatlatırken dediklerini düşündüm. İnsanlar değişirdi. Evet, insanlar değişiyordu. Do Kyungsoo'yu artık tanımıyordum. Gerçekten nasıl biri olduğu hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. Artık Do Kyungsoo'yu tanımıyordum. Göz yaşlarım akan suya karıştı.

Partiler için yaratılmadığımı biliyordum. Bu kabul etmem gereken gerçeklerden biriydi. Her bir partiye geldiğimde ne yapacağımı bilemeyip bir yere oturuyor, birilerinin gelip beni bir şeyler yapmak için süreklemesini bekliyordum. Fakat partilerin benim için kafa dağıtıcı olduğu kabul etmem gereken başka bir gerçekti. Bulunduğum durum içinde rahat görünmeye çalışmaktan genelde başka bir şey düşünemezdim. Herkese ayak uydurmaya çalışırdım. Baekhyun hep zamanla partilere alışacağımı söylüyordu. Ama ben partilere alışmak istemiyordum. Büyük bir "Gençliğinizde Yapmanız Zorunlu Olan Şeyler" kitabı varmış ve hepimiz bir şekilde ona ayak uydurmak zorundaymışız gibi hissetmekten nefret ediyordum. Yine de bu rutin aklıma çoktan işlenmiş gibi kendimi bir partide bulmam o kadar zor ya da nadir yaşanan bir olay değildi. Böyle zamanlarda hayatımı tamamen başka biri kontrol ediyormuş gibi hisseder, neden pişman olacağım kararlar verdiğimi merak ederdim.

Oysa pişman olacağım kararlar vermek benim için normal bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti. İçtiğim altı ucuz bira etkisini göstermeye uzun zaman önce başlamıştı. Bu yaptığım birinci hataydı. Kontrolü kaybetmeye başlamış halimle nereye gittiğimi bilmeden kimselere görünmeden partiden ayrılmıştım. Bu yaptığım ikinci hata oldu. Nereye gittiğimi umursamadan sadece düzgün görmeye odaklanarak yolda ilerliyordum. Hava soğuktu ve ceketimin üstümde olmadığını yüzüme doğru esen rüzgarla fark etmiştim. Nereye bıraktığımı hatırlamıyordum. Ceketimi aramak için tekrar Jongdae'nin evine dönmeyi düşündüm. Bu düşünce aklımda fazla yer edinemeden ortadan kayboldu. Yoluma devam ettim. İlerlediğim yol oldukça tanıdık geliyordu. Belki de daha önce buradan geçmiştim. Belki de eve gidiyordum. Odaklanamıyordum. Tanıdık bir şeyler aramaya devam ettim. Köşede, sokak lambasının caddeyi noktaladığı yerdeki ağaca baktım. Ne ağacı olduğunu çıkaramıyordum ama beyaz renkteki çiçekleri göze çarpıyordu. Tanıdık. Aklımdan geçen tek kelime buydu. Ve içgüdülerime güvenmek elimdeki son çareydi. Ben de adımlarımı o yöne yönlendirdim. Bu noktadan sonra sadece kaybolmamayı diliyordum.

İlerlemeye devam ettikten sonra daha önce bulunduğuma yemin edebileceğim bir sokağa girdim. Bu sokakta daha önce bulunduğumu düşündüm. Bunun iyi bir şeye işaret olduğunu umuyordum. Belki de evimin yolunu hatırlamayı başarmıştım.

İlerlerken evleri inceliyordum. Hafif başım dönüyor ve bu inceleme işini oldukça zorlaştırıyordu. Kendimi toparlamak için durdum ve etrafa bakındım. Durmuş olmam diğer tüm evlerden daha tanıdık gelen bir evi fark etmemi sağladı. Bildiğim bir yer olduğunu düşünerek evin önüne gitmeye karar verdim. Bu üçüncü hatam oldu.

Tanıdık. Diğer tüm evlerden, diğer tüm sokaklardan daha tanıdık. Acaba evimin önünde miydim, hayır, olmadığımı biliyordum. Evin dış cephesi sarıydı. Evimin sarı olmadığı bildiğim bir şeydi. Bunu karıştırmam ya da unutmam imkansızdı. Sakindim. Oldukça sakin hissediyordum. Sakin hissediyordum, evet, ama ağlıyordum. Sanki yıllardır bu anı bekliyormuş gibi biriken göz yaşlarım sonunda kontrolü kaybetmiş gibi akmaya başlamışlardı. Evin neden tanıdık geldiğini hatırladım. Seslice bir lanet savurdum. Evin önündeki merdivenin ucuna oturdum. Ellerimi saçlarımda gezindiriyor, sanki her şeyi çözecekmiş gibi saçlarımı çekiştiriyordum. Hayatımın bir şaka olduğunu düşündüm. Nefret ediyordum. Ondan nefret ediyordum. Kaçmaya çalışırken bile bir şekilde bu konuda da başarısız olmuştum. "Do Kyungsoo." Bir hıçkırık ağzımdan kaçıverdi. Fazla ağlamaktan mı aldığım alkol seviyesinden mi emin değildim. "Do Kyungsoo, senden nefret ediyorum." Beni duymasını istiyordum. Varolduğumu kabul etmesini istiyordum. Hayatından silip atabileceği biri olmamak istiyordum. Sesimi yükselterek bağırdım. "Senden nefret ediyorum."

Daha sonra uykuya teslim olana kadar ağladım.

**bölüm üç: umut var**

Çok şiddetli bir baş ağrısıyla uyandım. Geceden kalma olduğum her halimden belli oluyordu. Gözlerimi ovalayarak görüşümü düzeltmeye çalıştım. Dün geceden tek tük şeyler aklımdaydı ama düşünmek ağrımı arttırıyordu.

Başımı kaldırıp etrafa bakındım. Kendi evimde değildim. Başımdaki ağrının artışını hissettim. Panik olmama çok az kala yanına ilerleyen Baekhyun'un sesini duymak içime su serpti. Ne zaman içime çektiğimi bilmediğim derin bir nefesi rahatlayarak bıraktım. Biraz zorla da olsa yerimden kalkmayı denedim. İlk başta yaplapalasam da toparlandım. Hafif başım dönüyor olsa da evi çok iyi tanımaktan dolayı zorlanmadan lavaboyu buldum. İçeri giren ışık bile baş ağrımı arttıyordu. Alkol toleransımın sınırlarını zorlamış olduğumu anladım. Kafamı kaldırıp uzunca bir süre yüzümü inceledim. Gözlerim tüm gece ağlamışım gibi kıpkırmızı göz altlarım da bir o kadar şişti. Dağılmış görünüyordum. Daha önce hiç böyle olduğumu hatırlamıyordum. Dün tamamen kontrolü kaybetmiş olmalıydım. Yüzüme soğuk su çarpıp düşünmeye çalıştım. Partiyi hatırlıyordum. Partiden çıktığım da aklımdaydı. Ama ne kadar düşünmeye çabalarsam çabalayım devamı oldukça bulanık ve karmakarışıktı. Baekhyun ya da Chanyeol'un dün yapmış olabileceğimi bileceğini düşünüp yüzümü kurulayarak mutfağa geçtim.

Yeni yaptığım kahveyi yudumlayıp kendime gelmeye çalışırken Baekhyun ve Chanyeol karşıma geçmiş beni izliyorlardı. İlk söze atılan Chanyeol oldu.

"Dün geceden herhangi bir şey hatırlıyor musun?"

Tekrar beynimi düşünmeye zorladım. Bir işe yaramadığını fark etmem de öyle çok sürmedi.

"Neredeyse hiçbir şey. Partiyi ve partiden çıkışımı hatırlıyorum. Sonrası oldukça bulanık."

Bu sefer konuşan Baekhyun oldu.

"Sağ salim buraya ulaştığına şükretmelisin. Gecenin ikisinde bir evin önünde sızmışsın."

Beynimde bir şeyler aydınlanmaya başladı. Tanıdık. Tanıdık bir ev.

"Nereye gitmişim?"

"Çok uzakta değilmişsin. Belki de evin yolunu şaşırdın."

Duymak istediğimin ne olduğunu bilmiyordum ama bu cevabın beni memnun etmediğini çok iyi biliyordum.

"Beni buraya kim getirdi?"

Sessizlik. İkisi de yüzüme bakmıyordu.

"Beni siz mi getirdiniz?"

Hala ses çıkarmıyorlardı. Chanyeol oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Garip bir şeyler dönüyordu.

"Dinle Sehun, dün gittiğin yer..."

Cümlesini toparlamak için biraz düşündü. Boğazını temizledi ve tekrar söze atıldı.

"Bunu nasıl söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum."

Baekhyun konuşmaya çalısmasını görmekten bıkmış gibiydi.

"Dün Kyungsoo'nun evinin önünde bağırıp herkesi uyandırdıktan sonra sızmışsın. Chanyeol'un anlatmaya çalıştığı şey bu."

Gözlerim duyduklarıma inamamanın verdiği şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Birkaç anım gizledikleri yerden çıkıyordu.

"Beni o mu getirdi?"

"Cevabı bildiğini sanıyorum."

Aklımda birçok düşünce oluşmaya başladı. Baş ağrım artıyor, artık git gide acı verici bir hal alıyordu.

"Burayı biliyor olması imkansız. Beni hatırlamıyor bile."

Üzerinden çok zaman geçmişti. İçimden bir parça bunu kabul etmek istiyor diğeri ise bana imkansızlığını hatırlatıyordu.

"Eh, baksana, hatırlıyormuş işte. Aslında şanslı tahmin de denilebilir. Sadece yaşadığın yerin değişmediğini ummuş. Yolda karşılaştık. Annenin seni o halinle görmesindense bizde kalmanın daha iyi olacağını düşündük. Aranızın neden açıldığını anlamıyorum ama seni önemsiyor gibiydi."

Beni unutmamıştı. Tamamen aklından silinmemiştim. Hala benim hakkımda bir şeyler hatırlıyordu. Yıllarca neden beni görmezden geldiğini bilmiyordum ama öğrenebilmek de artık elime geçen bir fırsattı. Hala bir umut vardı.

Acaleyle oturduğum yerden kalkıp kapıya doğru ilerledim. Chanyeol arkamdan bağırıyordu.

"Sehun, bilmen gereken başka bir şey var."

Beni kapının önünde yakalamıştı. Merakla diyeceği şeyi bekliyordum. Sonunda iyi şeyler yaşayabileceğimi düşündüm.

"Kyungsoo buradan gidiyormuş."

**bölüm dört: whatever it takes**

Sinirliydim. Neye, neden ve nasıl sinirli olduğumu bilmiyordum. Ama oldukça sinirli, huysuz ve yorgundum. Bu kadar kolay bırakmak istemiyordum. Elime ufak bir umut kırıntısı geçmişti ve bunca zamandır reddedişten kabullenmeye kadar geçen sürecimde elime geçen tek umut kırıntısı da buydu. Bir şeyler yapmam gerekiyordu. Ne olursa olsun yapabileceğime emindim. Her şey elimden alınıyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve bu hissi engeleyecek bir düşünceye sahip olmamak beni yıkıyordu. Sinirliydim. Herkese karşı ufak bir sinir beslediğimi fark ettim. Sadece oyun oynayarak nefes alan Baekhyun bile şu an oldukça gözüme batıyordu. Tuş sesleri ve darbe aldığındaki haykırışları beynimi yok etmek üzere hazırlanmış programlar gibi geliyordu. Gerçekten huysuz birine dönüşmüştüm.

Kyungsoo ile uzaklaştığımda o on beş yaşındaydı. Müzikle ilgili biriydi. Aynı zamanda resim de yapıyordu. Birlikte bisiklet sürer, ormanda oturup meyveli soda içer ya havadan sudan konuşur ya da sessizlik içinde otururduk. Onunlayken sessizlik hiçbir zaman rahatsız edici bir şey olmamıştı. Bana çizim yapmayı öğretirdi. O şarkı söylerken eşlik etmem için rap kısımlarını bana verirdi. Bazen evinde oturur süper kahraman filmleri izler, çizgi romanlara bakardık. Dışardan öyle görünmese de çok fena bir animasyon ve çizgi roman tutkunuydu. Normal kitaplar onu her zaman sıkardı. Sevdiği konular hakkında konuşurken sessizliğinin kontrolünü kaçırır, sakinliği yok olurdu. Sevmediği şeylerde tepkisini anında belli eder, düşüncesini savunmaktan çekinmezdi. Ve bu çok hoşuma giden bir şeydi. Çok yakın olmadığı kimsenin asla göremeyeceği bir yönüydü. Ayrıca yemek yapmayı da severdi. Annesini mutfakta izler, ev ona kaldığında da gözlemlediklerini uygulamaya çalışırdı ve yaptığı yemekleri de bir tek bana ikram ederdi. Hayatımın en iyi yıllarıydı. En çok eğlendiğim kişiydi. Ve saçma bir hatayla uzaklaşıvermek beni gerçekten yıpratmıştı.

İlk başta ondan nefret ettiğimi düşündüm. Beni mutlu eden her şeyi yok ettiğini düşündüm. Ve kendimi buna inandırmakta oldukça başarılıydım. Gerçekler yüzüme ona açılan birini görmemle çarpmıştı. Ya da bu olaya hakkım olmadan oldukça sinirlenip saçımı sarı yapmamla. Hangisini çarpma anı olarak sayarsak sayalım o anı kesinlikle yaşadım. Daha sonra umutsuz olmak beni daha da sinirli biri yaptı. Daha içine kapanık. Daha geçimsiz ve dengesiz. Do Kyungsoo iyi bir insandı. Korkak olan bendim.

Ama hayatımda ilk defa yeterli cesaretim olduğunu hissetmiştim. En ufak bir umut kırıntısı bile beni harakete geçirmeye yeterdi.

Şimdi nereye gittiğini bilmeden, arkadaşımın evinde kanepesine oturmuş tüm şansımı kaybedip kaybetmediğimi düşünüyordum. Benim hakkımda ne hissettiğini bilmiyordum. En azından tekrar arkadaş olmak bile güzel olurdu. Benimle arkadaş olup olmamak istediğini de bilmiyordum.

"Junmyeon'a mı sorsan acaba Sehun?"

"O nereden bilecek ki."

"Aile babası tipi var. Her şeyi bilir gibime geliyor."

Junmyeon Kyungsoo'nun arkadaşlarından biriydi. Kyungsoo her şeyini sadece yakın olduklarıyla paylaşırdı. Ve en yakın olduğu kişinin kim olduğunu cevabı sevmeyecek olsam da biliyordum.

"Chanyeol."

Yüzüme baktı ve diyeceğim şeyi bekledi.

"Jongin'i bulalım."

Ne olursa olsun yapardım.

**bölüm beş: long way home**

Jongin düşündüğüm gibi biri çıkmamıştı. Tam olarak nasıl biri beklediğimden emin olmasam da çekingen olmayacağına emindim. Oldukça utangaç biriydi. Ve yardımsever olduğu söylenebilirdi.

Kyungsoo'nun nereye gittiğini, ne amaçla gittiğini öğrenmiştik. Aslında yaz döneminde olmasak her şey benim için daha da kolay olabilirdi. Çünkü Kyungsoo müzisyen olma hayalini gerçekleştirip bir yerden başlamak adına üniversitemin yakınında bulunan bir kafeyla anlaşmaştı. Birkaç saatlik araba yolu uzaklıkta. Canlı müziğin saat altıda başlayacağını öğrenmiştim. Saat şu an oldukça erken. Ve yola ne kadar erken çıkarsam yetişme imkanım o kadar fazla.

Aramızda iyi araba kullanabilen tek kişi Chanyeol'du. Zaten onu ikna etmeme gerek olmadığını biliyordum. Bunun için dünden hazırdı. Arabası ona hediye alınmıştı ve kullanmak için eline geçen her fırsatı değerlendiriyordu. Yaşadığımız yerde her yer zaten yürüme mesafesinde olduğundan bu uzun araba yolcuğu onun için hazırlanmış özel bir hediye gibiydi.

Chanyeol'le hazırlanıp yola çıkmamız uzun sürmedi. Ellerimle oynuyor, parmaklarımı kütleterek gerginliğimi üzerimden atmaya çalışıyordum. Chanyeol arabaya su ve atıştırmalık yerleştirmiş tamamen dikkatimi dağıtmak amacıyla da müzik açmıştı. Benim hazırladığım çalma listelerinden birini dinliyorduk. Müziğin gerçekten dikkatimi dağıtabilmesini diliyordum. Sevdiğim şarkıların içinde kaybolmaya çalışıyordum. Chanyeol ile ikimizin de sözlerini ezbere bildiğimiz şarkılar çalmaya başlayınca bağırarak eşlik ediyorduk. Uzun bir süre böyle ilerlemesi işime gelmişti.

Yaklaşık iki saat sonra dağ yolundan indiğimizde Chanyeol benzinin az kaldığını söyleyip yakınlardaki bir benzinliğe girdi. Müziğin aniden duruşu ve uzun yolculuk beni durgunlaştırmıştı. Arabanın duruyor olması fırsat bilip kafamı cama yasladım. Gözlerimi kapatıp vücudumun dinlenmesine izin verdim. Başım hala hatrı sayılır derecede ağrıyordu. Bu kadar ani hareket ediyor oluşumun da bir faydası olduğu söylenemezdi. Göz altlarım yeni yeni düzelmeye başlamıştı. Plansız hareket ediyor oluşum beni rahatsız etmiyor olsa da ilerisi hakkında düşünmek beni geriyordu. Yolculuk bittikten sonra ne yapacağım hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. Düşünmemek için radyoyu açmaya karar verdim. Çalan şarkıyı biliyordum.

"Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away."

Şarkıya eşlik ederken gözlerimin yaşardığını hissettim. Beni en çok etkileyen şarkılardan biriydi. Radyoyu kapatmayı isteği ile doldum. Şarkıyı çok seviyordum ama ağlamak istemiyordum. İçimdeki isteği dindirmenin anlamsız olduğunu düşünüp radyoyu kapattım ve kafamı camdan kaldırıp arkama yaslandım. Derin bir nefes aldım, başımı ovdum ve zihnimde oluşmaya başlayan düşünceleri aklımdan kovdum. Düşünmek istemiyordum. Hiçbir zaman olumlu düşünebilen biri olmamıştım.

Chanyeol geldiğinde bana yazı anımsatan şarkıların oluşturduğu çalma listemi açtım ve üst bedenimi camı aralayarak dışarı çıkardım. Oturduğum kısım yolun ormanlık alana bakan tarafıydı ve yanımda araba geçebilecek bir yol yoktu. Bu yüzden rahattım. Rüzgarı yüzümde hissetmek beni özgür hissettiriyordu. Çalan şarkılara bağırarak eşlik ediyordum. Güneş ışıkları yüzüme çarpıyordu. Trafik çok değildi ve fazla ev yoktu. Özgürdüm. Özgür hissetmeyi seviyordum. Ve bu histe kayboldum.

Monodrama adlı kafeye ulaştığımızda saat beş buçuktu. Chanyeol beni rahatsız edebileceğini düşünüp arabada kalmayı tercih etti. Tek başıma olmanın beni rahatsız edeceğini düşünsem de öyle olmamıştı. Her ne olacaksa arkadaşlarımdan birinin önünde yaşanmasını istemiyordum. Kafenin içine geçip etrafı inceledim. Daha önce buraya gelmiştim. Popüler bir mekan olduğundan sahnenin önünde bulunan masalar çoktan dolmuştu. Kafenin ana renkleri beyaz, gri ve siyahtı. Oldukça şık bir görüntüye sahipti. Neredeyse oturacak yer olmadığından köşelerdeki masalardan birine geçtim. Sahne almasına on iki dakika kalmıştı. Neden buraya gelmeyi seçtiğini anlayabiliyordum. Seul'da olması bile büyük bir avantaj sağlıyordu. Seul, büyük müzisyenlerin yaşadığı ve yetenek avcılarının kol gezdiği bir şehirdi. Ayrıca kafe öğrencilerin, yani potansiyel hayranların olduğu bir bölgedeydi. Buraya fazlaca genç müzisyen geliyor ve şanslarını deniyorlardı. Mekanın sahibi gençlere çok iyi davranıyordu. Daha önce burada şarkı söyledikten sonra şansı gülen insanlar vardı. Geçen sene benimle aynı bölümde okuyan kız burada kendi şansını denemişti. Zaten sesi o kadar güçlü ve güzelken neden animasyon bölümü okuduğunu hiç anlamamıştım. Buraya gelip sahne aldıktan kısa bir süre sonra stajer olarak büyük bir müzik şirketiyle anlaşma imzalamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun şansının da onunki gibi parlayacağını umuyordum.

Bir anda alkış sesleri kulağımı doldurdu. Tuhaf görünmemek adına menüden rastgele bir yemek sipariş etmiş ve onu beklerken dikkatim dağılmıştı. Heyecanla gözlerimi sahneye diktim. Kyungsoo'yu en son lisedeki yetenek yarışmasında şarkı söylerken dinlemiştim. Bruno Mars'tan Billionaire söylemiş ve ikinci olmuştu. Bence fiziksel önceliğini kullanıp esnek hareketlerle herkesi şaşırtıp korkutan Baekhyun kadar birinciliği hak etmişti. Arkadaki gitarist şarkıya giriş yaptı. Şarkıyı yanlış tahmin ettiğimi düşündüm. Kyungsoo da söylemeye başladı.

"Remember me,

Though I have to say goodbye."

Şarkıyı umursamamaya çalıştım. Sesine odaklandım.

"Remember me,

Don't let it make you cry."

Sesi çok olmasa da değişime uğramıştı. Daha pes çıkıyordu. Sesi son duyduğumdan daha güzel ve kontrollüydü.

"For ever if I'm far away,

I hold you in my heart."

Kesinlikle şansı ona gülecekti. Dinleyicilerin çoğu yemeğiyle ilgilenmeyi bırakmış pür dikkat onu izliyordu.

"I sing a secret song to you,

Each night we are apart."

Dayanamayacağımı biliyordum. Şarkı biteseye kadar buradan uzaklaşmamın sorun olmayacağını düşündüm. Yerimden kalkıp lavaboya ilerledim. Bu kadar kalabalık bir mekan için şaşırtıcı bir şekilde boştu. Jongin'in söylediğine göre canlı müzik bir saat kadar sürecekti ve bunun sadece otuz dakikası Kyungsoo'ya aitti. Çabuk bitecekti. Onu dinlemek beni daha çok heyecanlandırıyordu. Bir yerden sonra ağlayabileceğimi biliyordum. Üstelik şu an söylediği şarkı beni ona en yakın hissettiren şarkıydı. Yarım saati burada geçirmeye karar verdim. Tuvalet kabinlerinden birinin içine geçip cebimden ayırmadığım kulaklığı taktım. Kafamı dağıtabilecek herhangi bir şey bulmam yeterliydi. Telefonumda gereksiz yer kaplayan oyunlarla oyalandım. İndirdiğim kitaplardan birkaç sayfa okudum. Yarım saati çabuk bitirmeye çalışıyordum.

Bitmesine hala zaman varken kabinden çıkıp yerime ilerledim. Sesini duymak istiyordum. Bir daha şarkı söyleyişine tanıklık edip bu şansı elimin tersiyle itiyor olmak kafama pek yatmıyordu. Yerime geçtiğimde yemeğin çoktan getirilmiş ve soğumuş olduğunu gördüm. Zaten yemek yemek istediğim falan da yoktu. İki üç ke çatalla oynamak dışında bir şey yapmadım. Sadece Kyungsoo'yu dinliyordum. Ve bu kadarı da bana yeterli geliyordu. Sesini gerçekten çok geliştirmişti. Duygularımı içimde saklamayı deniyordum. Kendimi kaptırıp gitmişken telefonumdan gelen mesaj sesiyle neredeyse yarım saatin dolduğunu gördüm. Chanyeol mesaj atıp nerede kaldığımı sormuştu. Garsonu çağırıp iyi hissetmediğimi geveleyip hesabı istedim. Hesabı getirdiğinde Kyungsoo da kapanış konuşmasına başlamıştı. Parayı ödedikten sonra birazdan kafeden çıkacağını düşündüm. Kafenin önüne çıkıp Kyungsoo'nun gelmesini bekledim. Hava yaz olmasına rağmen soğuk denilebilecek gibiydi.

Tahmin ettiğim gibi ben çıktıktan birkaç dakika sonra Kyungsoo da dışarı çıktı. Karnımda bir ağrı hissettim. Oradaydı, ilerliyordu ve seslenecek cesareti kendimde bulamıyordum. Yaptığım aptallıktı ama paniklememi engelleyemiyordum.

"Kyungsoo."

Aniden adını seslendiğimden gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı. Ne diyeceğimi toparlamaya çalışıyordum. "Merhaba, hatırlıyorsan ben Sehun, ayrıca seni seviyorum." cümlesi mantıklı gelmiyordu.

"Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?"

Yüzünden kararsızlığı anlaşılıyordu. Benimle konuşmak istemediğini tahmin ediyordum. Ki bunu anlayışla karşılardım. Belki de en iyisi bu olurdu. Gerçekten, gerçekten stresi vücudumdaki her hücrede hissedebiliyordum.

"Lütfen, çok sürmeyecek. Söz veriyorum"

Biraz düşünüp yanıma geldi. Yanıma gelmesini istediğimden emin değildim. Her şeyi kafamda toparlamam daha da zorlaşıyordu. Yine de ona çekilmesini söylemek bir o kadar kaba olurdu. Batmıştım.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

Çok şey istediğim söylenemezdi. Gerçekten. Çok şey istemiyordum.

"Beni hatırlıyor musun?"

"Sehun, ne istiyorsun?"

Hatırlıyordu. Evimi bulması bir tesadüf değildi. Adımı biliyordu. Gözlerim kocaman açılmıştı. Donakalmıştım.

"Başka bir şaka mı planlıyorsun?"

Anlamamıştım. Gerçekten. Şaka kelimesinin bu konuşmada yeri bile yoktu. Ne demek istiyordu bilmiyordum. Başka bir şaka derken neyi kastediyordu? Daha önce ona şaka yaptığımı hatırlamıyordum. Ki ben aramızda geçen çoğu şeyi unutmamıştım. Unutamamıştım, daha uygun bir kelime olur.

"Neden öyle bakıyorsun, yalan mı söylüyorum sanki? Tüm sene boyunca beni sahte mektuplarla kandırmaya çalışan sen değil miydin?"

Şaka sanmıştı. Beynimden vurulmuş gibi hissediyordum. Tüm hislerimi yazdığım mektupları bir şaka olarak görmüştü. Benden uzak durmasının sebebi benden iğrenmesi değil, zorbanın teki olduğumu düşünmesindendi. Ve bunca yıl tüm hislerimi ona karşı kullanılan bir alaylama aracı olarak görmüştü. Ne hissetmem gerektiğinden emin değildim. Sadece beni ciddiye almadığı için sinirli olduğumu biliyordum. Sinirli olmaya hakkım olup olmadığı umrumda değildi.

"Hiçbir zaman şaka kurbanı olmadın."

Arkasını dönüp gitmek üzereyken cesaretimi sinirim sayesinde toplamıştım. Bunca yıl uzaklaşmamızın nedeninin şaka sanılan mektuplarım olduğunu öğrenmek biri hayatımla dalga geçiyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Daha fazla suspus kalamazdım.

"O mektuplar hiçbir zaman seni kandırmak amacıyla yazılmadı."

Suspus kalamazdım. Açıklamam gereken şeyler vardı. Devam ettim.

"Yazanlar gerçek hislerimdi."

Biraz düşündü. Söylediklerimi tartıyor, mantığına yatırmaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"Kaçıp gitmeni gerektirecek bir şey yoktu."

Vardı. Nedenlerimi söylemek istedim. Beni engelleyen bir şeyin olmadığını fark ettim.

"Benden iğrenmenden korktum. Ya da duygularımı bilmenden."

Yutkundum. Ağlamak istemiyordum. Kolay ağlayan biri olmaktan nefret ediyordum. Elimi yumruk yaparak sıktım. Ağlamayacaktım.

"Birçok kez karşına çıkıp onları başkasının yazdığını, benim sadece taşımacılık yaptığımı söylemek istedim."

Gerçekleri söylüyordum. Bunu yapmak istediğim, keşke böyle yapsaymışım dediğim birçok zaman olmuştu.

"Ama yalan söylemek içimi rahatlatmazdı."

"Benden ne istiyorsun?"

Gerginliğim azalıyordu. Ama yine de bir faydası yoktu. Yüzüne baktım. Kelimelere dökmeden anlamasını diledim. Kelimelerimi değiştirmeye karar verdim.

"Tekrar arkadaş olmayı deneyebileceğimizi düşündüm. Yani, eğer istersen."

Tüm vücudumu süzdü. Mimiklerimi inceliyor, beni anlamaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu. Hala şaka yapıp yapmadığımı sorguluyor olabilirdi.

"Seni duyguların yüzünden yargılayacak biri olmadığımı biliyorsun değil mi?"

Beklediğim cevap bu değildi. Yüzüne baktım. Cevabımı bekliyor, merakla beni inceliyordu. Çok düşünmemeye çalıştım. Çok düşünürsem tekrar paniklerdim. Kafamı olumlu şekilde salladım. Ve bir anda daha da yaklaşıp bana sarıldı. Bu küçükken bile çok az yaptığı bir şeydi. Şoka uğramıştım. Ağlamamaya çalışıyordum. Bunun anlamını merak ediyordum. Biraz daha cesur biri olmuş olsam olayların nasıl ilerleyeceğini merak ediyordum. Ellerim hala stresten yumruk halinde duruyordu. Ağlamamı tutmanın saçma olduğunu biliyordum. Ben de kendimi özgür bıraktım. Ellerimi sırtına yerleştirdim. Yıllar sonra Do Kyungsoo ile konuşmuş en azından onu hayatıma tekrar sokmayı başarmıştım. Evet, belki duygularıma karşılık almıyordum ama daha her şey için çok erkendi. Daha her şey için zaman vardı.

**bölüm altı: gelecekten gönderi**

_[K A Y I T] 17.02.20_

Chanyeol elindeki yeni kamerayla salondan içeri girdi. İlk olarak kanepede oturup dizüstü bilgisayarından Iron Man izleyen Baekhyun'un yanına ilerledi.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun ekrana fazlaca odaklı olduğundan Chanyeolu duymamıştı. Chanyeol kamerayı tek eliyle tutmaya başladı ve Baekhyun'un yüzüne yakınlaştırdı. Boşta kalan eliyle Baekhyun'un yanağıyla oynuyordu. Baekhyun sonunda dikkatini ekrandan çekip Chanyeol'un eline vurdu. Chanyeol sadece gülmekle yetindi. Baekhyun'un onunla ilgilenmeyeceğini anladığında yavaş adımlarla mutfağa ilerledi ve kapıyı araladı. Sehun ve Kyungsoo akşam için yemek hazırlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Kyungsoo, Sehun'un yemek konusundaki berbat halini öğrendiğinden beri her Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'la buluşmalarında yemeği Sehun'la birlikte yapmak konusunda ısrar ediyordu.

"Aşçı çiftimiz de burada!"

"Park Chanyeol! Kameranın kırılmasını mı istiyorsun?"

Kyungsoo'nun sinirli sesiyle yerinden sıçrayan Chanyeol koşarak mutfaktan çıktı.

_[K A Y I T S O N U]_

...

_[K A Y I T] 02.09.20_

Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin ve Junmyeon bir masada oturmuş konuşup gülüşüyorlardı. Chanyeol, kamerasını yüzüne doğru çevirdi ve kocaman gülümsedi. Sehun ve Jongin'in arası tahmin edilenden daha iyiydi. Görünüşe bakılırsa Sehun'un Jongin hakkındaki tüm ön yargısı aslında kıskançlığından geliyordu. Sehun ve Kyungsoo yakınlaştıkça arkadaşları da yakınlaşmıştı. Herkes sevgili olacakları anı dört gözle beklemişti. İkisinin de duygularını gizlemekte iyi olduğu söylenemezdi.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun, çekim yapan Chanyeol'e sesleniyordu. Chanyeol ne demek istediğini anlamış gibi kamerayı koltuğun üzerine yerleştirdi.

_[K A Y I T S O N U]_

...

_[K A Y I T] 01.06.21_

Chanyeol kameraya bakarak konuşmaya başladı. Bu sefer kendini çekiyordu. Arkadan diğerlerinin de adım sesleri geliyordu.

"Bugün Kyungsoo ve Sehun'un birinci yıl dönümü. Aslında yalnız olmak istedikleri için bizi çoktan uyardılar ama fazla sorun çıkacağını sanmıyorum."

Arkadan Jongin'in sesi geldi.

"Bizi davet ettiklerini söylemiştin."

Chanyeol sadece kameraya sırıtmakla yetindi. Sehun acil bir durum olursa diye Baekhyun'a yedek anahtar bırakmıştı. Chanyeol'un anahtarı alması kolay olmamıştı ama sonuç olarak başarmıştı.

Kamerayı Junmyeon'a verdi ve olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde kilidi açtı.

"Bizi öldürteceksin."

"Hiçbir şey olmayacak. Üçten geriye saydığımda hep birlikte bağırıyoruz anlaşıldı mı?"

Jongin ve Junmyeon kafa sallayınca kapıyı açtı ve hızla içeri girdi. Sehun ve Kyungsoo arkada Remember Me çalarken dans ediyor, gülüşüyor ve oldukça eğleniyor gibi gözüküyorlardı. Birlikte güzel bir sofra hazırlamış üstelik bu sefer ek olarak bir de kek hazırlamışlardı. Mükemmel bir akşamın tanımı kesinlikle buydu.

"Bir, iki, üç!"

"Birinci yıl dönümünüz kutlu olsun!"

Chanyeol, Jongin ve Junmyeon aynı anda bağırdılar. Kyungsoo onlara doğru ilerledikçe üçlü de aynı şekilde geriliyordu. Junmyeon elinde kamera olmasını fırsat bilip kenara çekildi. Bu kameranın aslında herkes için önemli olduğunu biliyordu. Ayrıcalıklı olduğundan gülümseyip olanları izlemekle yetindi. Chanyeol ve Jongin, dünyanın sonu gelmiş gibi koşuyorlardı.

"Buraya gelin çabuk!"

Kyungsoo'nun sesi gittikçe daha sinirli çıkıyordu.

"Kime diyorum ben, elbet elime geçeceksiniz!"

_[K A Y I T S O N U]_

**Author's Note:**

> içime sinmemiş olsa da hayatımın en zor dönemi diyebileceğim bir dönemde yazdığımdan benim için bir ficten fazlası oldu okuyan herkese teşekkür ederim


End file.
